1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling the supply of fuel for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Information
Among internal combustion engines for a motor vehicle, there is a type in which fuel is supplied to the engine via a fuel injector or fuel injectors.
As an example, a system is developed in which the pressure within the intake pipe, downstream of the throttle valve, and the engine rotational speed (referred to as rpm (revolutions per minute) hereinafter) is sensed and a basic fuel injection time T.sub.i is determined according to the result of the sensing at predetermined intervals synchronized with the engine rotation. The basic fuel injection time T.sub.i is then multiplied with an increment or decrement correction co-efficient according to engine parameters such as the engine coolant temperature or in accordance with transitional change of the engine operation. In this manner, an actual fuel injection time T.sub.out corresponding to the required amount of fuel injection is calculated.
However, in conventional arrangements, hunting of the engine rpm tends to occur especially during idling operation of the engine if the basic fuel injection time period T.sub.i is determined simply according to the engine rpm and the pressure within the intake pipe of the engine detected at a time of control operation.